


your heart is a masterpiece (and i'll keep it safe)

by glowatlast



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Even is an artist, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Living Together, M/M, and Isak loves him alot, im rlly bad at tagging but this is... kinda good IN MY OPINION
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowatlast/pseuds/glowatlast
Summary: They have been living together for a year. Even is now an art student and Isak is in third year.or, Even loves drawing literally anything (preferably Isak), and Isak loves talking about weird theories, watching Christopher Nolan movies, and his boyfriend.





	your heart is a masterpiece (and i'll keep it safe)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey hey  
> this is my first fic.... and english isn't my first language so there will be mistakes, all mistakes are mine,,,, feel free to point them out. enjoy this,,, whatever idk enjoy it
> 
> title from sleeping at last's I'll Keep You Safe.

_I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation:_  
_You’re as beautiful as endless,_  
_You’re the universe I’m helpless in._

◌

 

There is this warm place between playful hits and the fluttering eyelashes of loud laughter that Even likes to call home. It is filled with soft giggles, snapbacks, sleepless nights (not his), and acrylic colors smells that wrap around him, constantly murmuring that this is exactly where he is supposed to be. It's caramel colored curls, creamy skin, turned up nose, green eyes, and pink lush lips. 

Isak's soft curls were tickling his neck and his head was heavy against Even's chest. Faint breaths brushed over his collarbones. Legs tangled and blankets are supple to their skin. Even watched him sleep;  his nose twitched, and a little noise slipped from his mouth and into the early morning air.

Smiling, he ran his thumb over his cheekbone and pecked his nose.

(He kisses his lips softly, even though they are cracked.

There is no symbolism in it, just love.) 

 

◌

Even was setting up the table for breakfast, listening to the faint music coming from the radio that was set on the counter between plastic plants. He woke up like two hours ago and Isak was still sleeping, cocooned up in a blanket. He looked at the breakfast he just finished making for Isak which consisted pancakes, fruit salad and a cup of milk. Taking a strawberry and opening the cupboard to take the chocolate jar, he dipped the strawberry in and put it back. He walked to their bedroom and kneeled next to Isak on the mattress, removing the edge of the blanket that was covering Isak's face. 

"Baby," Even said, his free hand stroking the mop of golden curls, "baby," repeating it a little louder and leaning in to press a kiss on his lips. "Open up, Isak," 

Isak moved a hand and tried pushing Even away, hand pressed flat on his stomach. Even leaned in and chastised his closed lips with his tongue. Isak tried pushing him a little harder but Even didn't nudge, he put his fingers on Isak's chin and pressed his thumb on his chin. After a few failed tugs, Isak finally complied and opened his lips, opening his eyes to watch Even. Even smiled at him, "Good morning, Issy. I've been awake for two hours, and you've been lying here like the lazy bastard you are."

"Even," Isak started, eyes fluttering close at the touch of his boyfriend's thumb on his cheek. "I couldn't sleep yesterday... I. I don't know, I fell asleep really late." Moments later he heard rather than felt Even's sigh. 

"Issy, you could've woke me up, told me what was bothering you." 

Isak opened his eyes and raised them to meet Even's, "nothing was bothering me. I couldn't sleep, that was it." 

Even adjusted his position so he could lay next to Isak, facing him, "okay, go back to sleep. I'll be waiting," He said, eyes taking Isak's red-rimmed ones as he guided the strawberry to his parted mouth. "I love you," 

Isak's cheeks colored and he smiled as he closed his mouth around the strawberry. He reached his arms and wrapped them around Even's neck, pressing their lips against each other. "I love you so, so much," 

And Even let him go back to sleep. He woke up three hours later to Even watching The Basketball Diaries in their living room with a journal on his lap, stretching his body on their leather couch. 

◌

 

Isak was at Sana's house, finishing their biology project and Even was all alone in their flat. He was sitting in front of an empty canvas, staring at it with a blank mind feeling like it was staring back and mocking him. The white casement window in his workroom was wide open, and he let his eyes take in the image in front of him; the setting sun was casting its golden rays down upon the thick clouds of billowing smoke turning them bright red. His eyes were steady to the sky, face aglow with the last faint orange rays of the sun. His mind was on Isak, thinking of the sleepless nights he has been having the last few nights. He would feel movement next to him in his sleep and he would immediately wake up, pull Isak in his arms, flush against his chest then intertwines their fingers and rubs slow circles on his back with his other hand. He knows that wouldn't help his boy sleep, but he wishes it would. 

Isak had been so tired lately, purple circles under his stunning eyes and his upper eyelids red. Even would be speaking about something and ask a question when he's finished and he turns his eyes to Isak waiting for an answer, but Isak looks at him, lips parted and his eyebrow raised slightly and doesn't reply. He always notices him rubbing his eyelids harshly and pulling on eyelashes gently. Even doesn't say anything. He once suggested going to a doctor but Isak refused three times in a row, replying with nothing but ' _No_ , Even.' 

Even turned his eyes away from the sky and stood up, walking to the table that contained and carried his brushes and colors (Isak organized it for him one day), he took some clean brushes and brushed them against his skin, checking if the bristles were dry. Reaching for the set of oil colors, he put them under his elbow and walked back to his chair, set right in front of the blank white canvas. He has a painting in mind (he hopes it would look _close_ to the one in his mind though). He started by squeezing white on the colorful palette, dipping his biggest brush in it and painting the base color. After making sure it was a _bit_ dry, he squeezed some yellow, orange and the primary colors. 

After a while, he was _plunged_  into it, bottom lip between his teeth, palette rested on his bare knee, eyes a little bit wide and hand moving a little too fast on the canvas, holding the brush between his thumb and pointer. He was finished with the background, which on the top was a clear blue sky, interrupted with brilliantly white layers of clouds high in the sky, and a little lower, the ground was vibrant green grass short like a bowling green, interspersed with and meadow flowers. In the middle of all of it, was the faint outline of Isak. Even didn't apply a colored tint on him, but he was going to start now. As he mixed the colors that will result in the color of Isak's skin tone, he heard a key turning from outside his workroom, and a front door opening. Even covered his palette and put his brushes on a cloth, then moved his canvas and put it in the corner. 

He ran a hand through his messed up hair then froze (because his fingers had spots of paints that were _not_ dry). Exhaling a low 'fuck,' he heard a giggle coming from behind him. 

"Good evening," Isak was leaning on the frame of the door, a grin on his face, and eyes shining with amusment. He was wearing a white hoodie, light gray jeans and his backpack was hanging from his hand. His golden hair was framing his face, making him look prettier than ever. Even felt his lips curling into a smile (he knows how he must look right now, eyes all soft and a smile that was preserved only for Isak, yes, drunk in love.) 

"Good evening, Issy." he walked in long strides and stood in front of Isak, both of his hands reaching unconsciously to circle around his waist but he was stopped quickly when Isak gasped and slapped his hands away. 

"Your hands are covered in _paint_ ," Isak stated, eyes wide in surprise, even though he was grinning. "And my hoodie is white, Even! _white_. It's enough that you ruined your hair," 

Even smiled that smile, with eye crinkles and all and pulled his hands from Isak's hold. "How about this," he suggested (not really), and linked his hands together from behind Isak's neck, pulling him closer. 

"Baby, I missed you," he mumbled right before Isak nuzzled his face into Even's neck and pressed soft, tender kisses in the crook. He could feel Isak's smile against his neck as he breathed in the smell of his hair, snuggling his nose in it further as it tickled his face. "How was it? at Sana's?" 

"I missed you too, even though I was gone for like 4 hours," Isak pulled away from his neck and stared into his eyes as he rubbed his nose with Even's, "It was fine, we finished our project, talked a bit and I even thought about watching a movie with her, but her brother came home so I left," 

Even's expression was calm, and he _was_ calm, but he had to ask. 

"Did he say anything?" 

Isak smiled at him, "No, he didn't. He just stood there, greeted us then walked away. I don't know, I think he still feels guilty for breaking my nose-"

"And giving you a _black eye_ ," Even interrupted.

"Even though after I accepted his apology. But, yeah." 

"I still can't believe he apologized. How unlike Elias," Even let out a low chuckle, a smile following after, not reaching his eyes. Isak was staring at him, expression neutral. 

"Baby, you have friends now, you have me, Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus. You have your friends from Uni. Forget about them, you deserve so much better. What they did to you was unforgivable, they're assholes," Isak looked at him, sighing. "You're too nice, Even. This world doesn't deserve you." 

He was staring at Isak's lips as those words left his mouth, then raised his stare to his eyes, which were saying _I'd give you the world, I love you_ without voicing them. He then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, exhaling against his forehead. 

"Do you want to watch a movie, or just lie in bed?" he whispered. 

"Just lie in bed, you know me," Isak replied, looking so, _so_ soft. Even still can't believe that boy is his. 

Even washed his hands, and walked into their bedroom to find Isak lying on their bed, wearing a feathery white shirt and gray boxers. He laid next to him and pulled him to his chest, leaned his head back into their pillow and intertwined his fingers with Isak's golden locks, rubbing on his scalp gently. No words exchanged, just soft touches and kisses. 

Half an hour later, Even noticed that Isak's eyelids were fluttering, heavy with sleep. Moments later, they were both asleep, wrapped up in each other's warmth, both at home. 

 

 

◌

 

Even was _exhausted_ , tired. His spine was hurting, and neck aching. He literally stood in front of a canvas for  _four_  hours straight, sketching a model that changed poses every 20 minutes. As soon as he arrived at their flat, he threw his bag on the floor, not even caring if the color jars inside it get spilled. He needs to lay down. 

Isak was in their kitchen, leaning back on a wooden chair with a textbook perched on his lap. When his eyes fell on Even, he gave him a sympathetic smile, closing the book and standing up. He fetched a bottle of water and walked over to him. 

"Hi," Isak greeted, looking all fluffy in a worn out yellow shirt and blue sweatpants. Uncapping the bottle, he brought it up to Even's lips and Even drank, squeezed Isak's side when he was finished. 

"Hello," 

"Want to watch a movie? or sleep?" Isak asked, reaching out a hand to rub the lower part of Even's back gently. 

"I may be exhausted, but it's only four in the afternoon and I don't want to fuck up my sleeping schedule. So, watch a movie. I'm taking a quick shower, alright?" 

Isak smiled, nodded and disappeared into the living room, Even watched as he walked away, his messy hair bouncing slightly with every step. He tore his eyes away and wandered to the bathroom to take a shower. 

After stripping, he walked leisurely to the shower, steam filling the room as he cut the shower on. He watched as the water ran down his sides, taking in the sensation of the steamy, warm water. After he was finished, he dried his skin and walked to the bedroom in quick, long strides. He dressed in Isak's gray hoodie and the first boxers and pants he laid his eyes on. 

Walking to the living room, he found Isak stretched on the couch, phone inches away from colliding with his nose. His eyes fell on the television, which was off. 

"Thought we were watching a movie?" Even asked and watch as Isak jumped slightly. He turned to Even, "Yes, yes, we are. I was waiting for you so you can choose a movie." 

"Yes, yes, we are. I was waiting for you so you can choose a movie." Even nodded and looked at the DVDs and Blu-rays organized alphabetically in the cupboard below the screen. He chose Titanic and put it in the player. He has never watched it with Isak, and well, he has a mental rule that says watch every single movie featuring Leonardo DiCaprio with Isak.

"What are we watching?" Isak raised an eyebrow at him. Even smiled at him, completely unabashed and answered him. 

Isak was now raising both eyebrows, "you're serious- god, of course, you are serious," 

"What, it's a classic, Isak!" he drawled slowly, making his way over to the couch and nudging his boyfriend's knee slightly so he can sit. He ended up the one laying with Isak's body covering half of his, "have you watched it before?" he mumbled after making themselves comfortable on the wide couch. 

"Even- of course, I did, Even." Isak huffed, "It's just that I really fucking resent Rose," 

Even laughed, taken aback, "Why's that? did she hurt you," 

"Shut up," he grumbled and Even smiled softly because of course, that's how his boyfriend is. 

"No really, why do you hate her?" 

"God Even, she's... I don't know, long story short, she let Jack _drown_ ," he muttered and drawled the last word. Even just frowned. 

"It wasn't her fault, Isak." 

"No, Even. She's a brat, she pried his wrist off that door and let him sink into the ocean, she let him go when she said she wouldn't, he shouldn't have died, she could've dragged him along as she went for the whistle if she held onto his wrist," 

Even wrapped an arm around Isak's middle, "I don't think I agree with your rant," 

"Of course, you don't. You're all wrapped and caught up with the very _unrealistic_ romance of it," Isak mumbled against his chest, his voice light with humor. 

"What do you mean by unrealistic romance?" 

Isak sighed slowly against his chest, lifting his hand to tangle it in Even's mess of hair, "you don't meet someone one day and then you're both completely in love? in one day? the plot is just absurd, ridiculous and preposterous." 

"Sometimes you meet someone and you just know, also the moment I saw you on the first day of school last year, I knew I liked you and needed to talk to you," Even replied, fondness filling his voice. His boy is so grumpy and smart and he _loves_ it.

"Yeah, but you didn't fall in love with me," Isak hummed, fingers tracing absentmindedly on the side of his neck. 

"You don't know that," Even chuckled, and kissed Isak's nose when he tilted his head upwards on his chest to meet his eyes. "She wouldn't have got off that lifeboat if she didn't love him," 

"Yeah, yeah. The plot is still ridiculous." 

"Okay, wow. You've really thought this through." He said, lifting his hand to trace Isak's lush lips with his thumb. 

" _Yes_ , I've thought it through, because I didn't know what all the hype was about!" Isak giggled and Even felt his chest vibrating from where it was flush against his. "Also, let me say that Rose is still completely responsible for Jack's death, there was room for two people on that door. People tested it. They could've also shared body heat. If Rose really wanted him to live, she wouldn't have been like _that_ , she would've done everything to keep him alive," 

Even was staring at Isak's mop of hair fondly, "Would you like to watch another movie?" 

Isak removed his head instantly from Even's chest, "you serious?!" 

Even laughed, "no, I'm not. It's still a classic and we are going to watch it." 

"You probably didn't change your opinion about it one bit. Still caught up in the unrealistic romance." Isak kissed his chin and then snuggled back on his chest. Even didn't reply, wrapping his arm tighter around his boy's middle. 

 

◌


End file.
